Kirito in hospital
by cute writer
Summary: Kirito had been saved and awaken. Now he's in hospital recovering. Who knows stay in hospital so boring? Kirito will tell any one who want about it. Sequel to sleeping prince : rewritten.


It has been 2 days since Kazuto woke up and Sugou arrested. The doctor has deemed Kazuto healthy, well as healthy as a person can get after years of coma. As he's still weak, Kazuto still hospitalized. Not that he ok with it, but he doesn't has any valid argument. After all, he's still tired easily and his muscles are almost not existed.

His family and Asuna visit him every day. Sometimes, other players from SAO come to visit him. But his most frequent visitors are Suguha and Asuna. And while he's still recovering, he's banned from online game. His time is spent sleeping, eating, reading, tests and physiotherapy, eat, talking with whoever visit him, read some more, tests, eat, read and sleep.

Each meal contain of soup or other liquid food type. He knows and understand that he's need to slowly introduce food to his system, but he want… no. need to eat solid food soon, or he'll go crazy. Then it continues with semisolid food, with the same pattern after he's deemed fine with it.

"ONI-CHAN, YOU NEED TO EAT." Suguha yell at Kazuto, annoyed that he just played it without eating any of it.

"But, it's porridge. I have been eating it for days. I want real food."

"It is real food. Just not solid."

"Yes, I know it is a real food that's not solid, Sugu. But it has no taste and I have eaten the same thing for days and 3 times a day. I'm going crazy here."

"Sugu-chan, he has a point."

"ASUNA-SAN, HOW COULD" Suguha shot betrayed and annoyed look at Asuna, who cowered a bit before quickly add

"But, Sugu-chan has a point, Kazuto-kun. You have to eat to have energy. You want to go home right?"

"Yes, I want to. But it's so plain. Ughhh."

"How about this, you eat all the food without complain. When you're cleared to have all normal food, I will give you sandwiches for snacks."

"Sandwiches?"

"Yup, the one I made in SAO. I tried to replicate it and succeed."

"Fine." With a sigh, Kirito eat the plain no taste porridge grumpily. NO ONE can make him eat the porridge with smile. Not even the promise of tasty food after he could eat solid food. It's still days in the future and he still need to eat what number of meals? May be hundreds of plain bland no taste food, before he's allowed to eat some food that resembles his normal meal. Full of taste and certainly not plain foods. But it still ages in the future, if he's not crazy by then.

After what seems like years, Kirito is cleared to have solid food. It's still has some restriction but at least it's solid. He could use his teeth properly, and it has taste. He would take it any day than liquid or semisolid bland foods.

His physiotherapy has gone well, now he could move without aid without trembling much for a short time. He would like to walk normally, but at least his hand movement is almost like before. Now he could eat without difficulty or helped by others. Now he could pretend he's eating in his bed because he's lazy to eat in table, not because he has to.

The only thing that makes him aware of his real situation is his feet still can't support his body for a long time. So far, he could stand without aid for about 10 minutes, 5 minutes shaky walk before fall down if he tries to walk without aid, 30 minutes slow walk with aid. So he mostly moves with wheelchair for his tests or walk for fresh air.

He knows that his body hasn't move for 2 years and some months, but still it annoyed him. In SAO, he's one of the agile players. He could move without aid and quite quick like a ninja if he wants to. Now his body is so weak and fragile. He's grateful he's back to real world, but his condition is annoying. At least, Asuna and Suguha spent time with him for support and give him some normalcy.

After so many weeks that seem years, he's cleared to play Alfheim in sleep mode. It makes him very happy, even though it's restricted at night in sleep mode only. After all, he has to adjust to real world after so long trapped in the games. So, at night he spent time playing with his friends after visiting hours. So now his sleep time is substituted with playing Alfheim in sleep mode. It's still a progress in his book, a very welcome progress.

His friends welcome him when he log in for the first time. They had a big private party for the SAO players that he knew personally and Suguha as his sister. It's not fair to party without her after all. She's his sister and knows most of his friends that played Alfheim too.

Remembering the seed of world that Kayaba entrusted to him, he talk to Agile about what should they do with it. After discussion, they decided to let it free in the net for the others to use as base and make a new world of game. As most game has the same basic, it would be possible to travel in between the worlds with some adjustment. But it still far in the future, now they will have to content themselves with what they have.

After months that seem forever, Kirito is discharged with many advices and restriction. Physiotherapy schedule, what food to eat and avoid, order of rest and not push himself too much, and most importantly order to check up periodically. He has to rest for few more days to adjust different environment and life style, before he could think of attending the special school for SAO victims.


End file.
